


Risk everything

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Wolfstar (Remus Lupin/Sirius Black) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: All in the name of love.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar (Remus Lupin/Sirius Black) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031310
Kudos: 10





	Risk everything

Our story starts during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Sirius Black is duelling with Bellatrix Lestrange and has no idea what his boyfriend Remus Lupin plans to do.

Sirius shouted over, "Nice one, Harry!"

Bellatrix was about to send the Killing Curse towards Sirius, but Remus called out, "Stop!"

Sirius glanced over at him and asked, "What are you doing, Moony?"

Remus told him, "Saving your sorry ass of course, like always."

Sirius replied, "She'll kill you, don't---"

Bellatrix interrupted, "Ah, how quaint. The filthy blood is dating the mongrel. A tough choice, who to kill first."

Remus scowled. "Nobody is dying today except you."

He sent the killing curse towards her and caught her off guard. She fell through the veil with a look of utter shock on her face.

Sirius spun round and gasped. "You did it. You actually did it."

Remus smirked. "Did you ever doubt me, Padfoot?"

Sirius reassured him, "Never have and never will."


End file.
